russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella: A Princess Girl,' 'Voltron Man,' and 'Hitman' becoming IBC's winning primetime triumvirate
November 29, 2014 Janella Salvador leads the character as Janella Bernardo in Janella: A Teen Princess Girl and AJ Muhlach known as Voltron Man stars in IBC's primetime fantaseryes Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach share the stars of IBC's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime with the high-rating shows with fantasy and action with their own daily feel-good primetime seryes in one night to boost its prime-time programming lineup in soap opera prime-time fare in their own battle for primetime supremacy. Getting into the ratings game with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA Telebabad is IBC's Kapinoy Primetime in an effort to revitalized its programming. IBC-13 has been the number 3 station, so this proposed programming should make them Filipino masses and young audience. The Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador who she stars in her hottest feel-good phenomenal fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess at 5:45 p.m. right before Express Balita. Because of the uptrend of fanta-drama trilogy is a fairytale princess as well, while it targeted the young viewers for teens and young girls. IBC's young actors Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce admitted that they owe their respective showbiz careers. Meanwhile, the Action Prince AJ Muhlach who stars in his own feel-good action superserye Voltron Man aired at 7:45 p.m. right after Express Balita pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other giant networks is the many fans capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers while targeted the male viewers. Another thing to watch out are the exciting episodes and the new twists in their respective light and feel-good fantasy and action stories. The station is airing PBA on primetime weekends. Their teleseryes are now also rate well. IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi assures Filipino audiences that the country's third leading network is ready to entertain during time slots when more people are hooked up on Philippine TV; during weekends and primetime. "Our primetime will be full of drama, comedy, action, fantasy, variety show, reality and game show, IBC is getting more share of the total ratings while jumped to the third in the primetime ratings," Dyogi added. Executives were IBC's Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man, grabbed the number one slot in the overall primetime block. This again broadcast landscape and the top rival networks joined the bandwagon. IBC executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz said that Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man will enhance the station's feel-good primetime programming which is ushered in by dominating the other networks. Upon the request of advertisers in place TV ads intend to engage channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes involving hundreds of millions of pesos. Under the leadership of president Boots Anson-Roa, the Kapinoy network overhauled its programming lineup that it would favor a younger audience, that of Isang Bawat Channel era, and their success and viewer royalty and loyalty, it means sacrificing high ratings for more quality programming. And they have the financial muscle to prove it. IBC-13 is now a third leading station thanks to this all-day block with ratings for them. The best that they can do now is to provide more high-quality programming that will please other sectors. For now, they still air Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films on weekends just to fill in airtime, since they are still adjusting. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador In Janella: A Teen Princess, the feel-good teen fantaserye that touched and captured the hearts of hundreds and thousands of televiewers for kids, teenagers and the whole family and friends in a compelling love story of destiny, discover, magic, romance and myth we all go to for true love will fall in love again, get ready to feel the magic for an exciting, fantasy and love story of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) she is so pretty and beautiful girl as the princess tale which is similar to Barbie as enjoyed the show airing at 5:45 p.m. immediately right before the top-rating primetime news program Express Balita, 6:30 to 7:45 p.m. After 5 months since is premiere, Janella: A Teen Princess becoming the phenomenon continues to rule the ratings game as a teen-oriented fantaserye it remains the No. 1 TV program in the country for the month of November. Unfortunately, which the two giant networks copied because of their success now target of the youth markets for teens and young girls now runs every 5:45pm on weekdays on IBC channel 13 across the Philippines as its ratings continue to surge above all the other shows in the primetime slot. The upper-class and middle-class for both A-B-C and D-E markets, has proven that viewership among youth market for teens and girls at the age of 11-to-30-years-old and kids ages at 7-10 year-old. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Janella: A Teen Princess truly conquered the nation as proven by its TV and radio stations nationwide; top trending topics on Facebook and Twitter account almost every night in the social media; mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack from IBC Records and merchandise; games; toys and dolls; print ads; events; numerous magazine covers; and much more. Janella relayed that she looks up to Sarah Geronimo when it comes to singing and she hopes to collaborate with her someday, I like her voice, she has her own style while she had to singing and acting, Janella shared that singing has always been her first passion but she stressed that she will always try to choose both. “Since singing talaga ‘yung talent ko now discover I love acting, I like both.” The Janella's teen fantasy drama series on IBC is one of the new shows that the management of the Jose Avellana and Boots Anson-Roa-backed network are currently preparing to compete against their rival programs from the media giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7. At her 16-year-old girl as the teen sweetheart, Her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) loves her, while she have to save a prince charming! Janella: A Teen Princess as the No. 1 fantaserye continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapinoy fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Friday (November 28), the teen fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 27.8% national TV rating, or 15 points higher than its rival ABS-CBN's Bagito (25.4%) and GMA's Coffee Prince (11.8%). AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia On the other hand in Voltron Man at 7:45 p.m., witness Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men will suit Voltron Man costume who transforming into a crime-fighting superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. We know that other television stations have well-established programming. Action-packed superhero scene as Voltron Man becoming the phenomenon and huge success on IBC , despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks. The strategy was promptly copied by the others who aired soap operas. The male viewers of A to E for boys, kids and the whole family, proven that viewership among male market for at the age of 11-to-40-years-old and kids ages at 5-10 year-old. Voltron Man's phenomenal showing at the ratings derby that jolted the local networks on IBC lorded over the time slot, to the envy and chagrin of leaders ABS-CBN and GMA. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Voltron Man truly conquered the nation as proven by its TV and radio stations nationwide; top trending topics on Facebook and Twitter account almost every night in the social media; mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack from IBC Records and merchandise; games; toys and action figures; print ads; events; numerous magazine covers; and much more. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero while he fights and wants to kill with an evil and villains, AJ said. His girlfriend Louise Santos (Coleen Garcia), an ordinary girl in the world for the love interest. He is a strong and thrilling crime-fighting superhero. Voltron Man proved to be a ratings winner remains to be the No. 1 action superserye on primetime in the country believes that despite its new competition as it recently won in the ratings game over the rivals ABS-CBN and GMA’s drama program. Based on the latest data from Kantar Media survey covering urban and rural homes nationwide last Friday (November 28), garnered 34.6% national TV ratings, or almost 15 points higher than its rival teleseryes in Dream Dad (31.8%) and More Than Words (14.8%). Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man are not only dominating the primetime block, but also put our super fantasy and action because of their new twists! Keep up as Janella and Voltron Man. Cruz also revealed that the romantic light drama series Hayate the Combat Butler at 8:30 p.m. and the network's heart-pounding drama series Kailangan Kita aired at 9:15 p.m. and TreseBella's popular Mexican telenovela La Tempestad which will be aired at 10 p.m. and another one is Only Love, both dubbed in Filipino, also aired on Channel 13, and is expected to increase further the ranking of IBC-13 (Isang Bawat Channel) in terms of viewership by joining the bandwagon with the Big Three.